


What He Doesn't Know

by kisslicknipsuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/pseuds/kisslicknipsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still a little frustrated that he couldn't do more, but even if it was only this small comfort, it was still<em> something</em>--something only Merlin could do for his prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "flesh" for the lj community camelot_land

Purple and blue blossomed across Arthur's back, angry streaks of red cutting through the painting on his flesh. His muscles had only just relaxed into a potion-induced slumber, but that didn't stop Merlin from frowning in disapproval at the damage done to his prince.

It wasn't even that he'd been hurt--well, not entirely. It was that he could fix it all so easily. A waggle of his fingers, flash of gold in his eyes, and a few words of power, and it would all disappear. Arthur would be as good as new and he wouldn't need one of Gaius's foul-tasting potions to escape the pain in his sleep.

But of course he couldn't do any thing, really. Not for his physical ailments. He could see to his armor and clothes. Wash his battered body. Fetch food and medicine. Tend the fire. Simple, useless things that didn't stop Arthur from wincing when he sat down or catching his breath when his knights clapped him on the back.

Maybe he could just erase a few of the bruises while he slept? Not all of them. Arthur would notice if they all mysteriously disappeared overnight. Gaius's abilities could only explain away so much. But just a couple here and there in the most sensative areas? Merlin could get away with that much.

He approached his sleeping prince with a worried but determined crease in his brow. Arthur was sprawled on his bed, his sheets covering only his bottom half. The fire kept the rest of him warm.

He started with Arthur's shoulders, smoothing away the marks over the blades with his hands. Then down his spine, slowly. His skin was unnaturally warm where Merlin touched him, skirting around the lacerations and marks too prominent to erase without notice.

It didn't look much better to Merlin's eyes when he finished, but Arthur sighed in his sleep and shifted slightly into a more comfortable position.

Merlin smiled to himself. He was still a little frustrated that he couldn't do more, but even if it was only this small comfort, it was still _something_ \--something only Merlin could do for his prince. It would be enough for now.


End file.
